


Sorry, We're What?

by SumthinClever



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: Harry and Draco get an unpleasant surprise.
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033458
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Sorry, We're What?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forced bonding

Harry couldn’t believe what they’d just been told. He blinked, and tried to process it again. That didn’t work.

“Sorry, we’re what?”

Malfoy didn’t seem to be in any better position than Harry with understanding, but he never did tolerate repetition well.

“Bonded, Potter, they said we’re _bonded_ ,” he seethed.

“But… _how_?” Harry wanted to know. He thinks he would remember bonding himself to Draco bloody Malfoy, of all people.

Dumbledore raised his arms in the universal _I don’t know_ signal.

“I’m afraid, young Mr. Potter, that we are still unaware how this came to be.”

Malfoy sneered in Dumbledore’s direction and Harry noticed Snape was doing likewise. McGonagall was standing off to the side of Harry, her expression a mixture of disapproval and worry. Harry couldn’t say he blamed her. This situation was…not ideal, to say the least.

“What _kind_ of bond is it, Albus?” she asked.

“I’m not going to have to shag Scarhead, am I?” Malfoy asked, sneer still firmly in place.

“ _Draco_!” Snape snapped while Harry’s face twisted into a revolted expression. Malfoy was usually more tactful with the Headmaster, but given the circumstances, Harry thought this question deserved an answer. Pronto.

McGonagall’s disapproving frown deepened, but even she turned to Dumbledore to receive his reply. Bonds, as Harry had learned, could be quite temperamental things. Harry hadn’t even been aware of his until he’d started feeling a…pull…to Malfoy.

“That, gentlemen, has yet to be determined,” Dumbledore answered.

Harry and Malfoy shared a look. Harry wasn’t looking forward to finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually working on a continuation for this one. I'm not certain where exactly I'm taking it, but I have ~ideas~. We'll see where it leads.


End file.
